His Last Intention
by PinkVeelaNinja
Summary: Syrus Truesdale suffers from insomnia, leaving him the only one awake- that is exept for Chazz.   Angelshipping! Chazz/Syrus  Manjoume/Shou


His Last Intention

By: PinkVeelaNinja

Prompt: Insomnia

Pairing: Syrus Truesdale/Chazz Princeton ANGELSHIPPING

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FLAWLESS+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Chazz glared across the room to the Slifer Red area, where Jaden, Hasselberry, and Syrus were sleeping, not paying attention to the class. He leaned forward, leaning on his arms as he watched each one of them, lingering longer on the blunette, his chest slowly rising and falling, as he breathed in and-

"Hey Chazz,"

He flinched; trying to hide the fact he was staring, by pretending to be asleep. "What?" He glared, whipping around to face him.

"Well, aren't we a bit snappy today?" Atticus said, sitting down backwards on a chair next to the boy.

"Just leave me alone." He tried to pretend to concentrate on the lesson, but his eyes drifted back over to the little Ra, still dozing.

Atticus followed his gaze, smiling when he saw what he was staring at. "Interested in little Sy, aren't you?"

"I said leave me alone!" Chazz snapped turning to face him, hitting him upside the head, causing him to fall forward, creating a noise loud enough for half the class to turn toward him, including the blunette, who abruptly jumped up, then looked at Chazz, causing him to flush a dark red, looking flustered.

Atticus slowly got up, noticing his blush. "See, now _that_ was your own fault."

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FLAWLESS+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Syrus was dozing off… he knew he shouldn't in class, but it was the only time he could, arms folded resting on them, being so close to Jaden and Hasselberry made him feel secure. A loud thud made him jump awake; he looked to where the noise came from, to see Chazz, whose face then turned dark as they made eye contact.

The Ra looked away, feeling flustered and still sleepy, he was about to sleep more, but the lesson ended; Jaden stretched and yawned, full of energy. "Hey Sy, did I miss anything important?"

"Uh…no." He sighed; realizing sleep would have to wait until the next day…

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FLAWLESS++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Chazz looked at the clock, it slowly ticking; it was almost three in the morning, but he couldn't sleep, which was weird, he normally could, plus the Ojamas weren't bothering him; they weren't all day, either. But what was bothering him was what Atticus pointed out.

'_Admit it, Chazz; you like Syrus.'_

'_No I don't! Now leave me alone!'_

'_I see you when you watch him; you get all dreamy eyed….' Atticus swooned, imitating him._

'_Shut up!'_

The Chazz leaned back, wondering if it was true, and if it was, if the little Ra felt the same.

"Stop it, Chazz!" he yelled at himself. "What is wrong with you! The Chazz doesn't think about stuff like this!" he rubbed his face with his hands, then running them through his hair, somehow not messing it up. He sighed and sat up when he heard a soft knock on the door.

At first he pretended to ignore it, but the tapping became more rapid, as if they were scared, or panicked. He tried to ignore it, but by the tenth knock, he was already beyond irritated. Annoyed, he stood up, opening the door in a rather forcefully dramatic matter. "What?" he snapped.

Syrus winced as the door opened, and again when he snapped; almost immediately guilt surged in his stomach, then almost nicely he asked, "Something I could help you with?"

"Uh… I- um n-noticed that your light was on, and I heard y-yelling, so I knew y-you weren't asleep, and I can't sleep either, and I w-was wondering if-" the smaller teen looked down at his feet, stuttering.

Chazz sighed. "Fine. Come on in."

The Ra slowly crept in; the room was the same as the last time he was in it. He slipped of his shoes as Chazz closed the door, and then turned, watching him from the corner of his eye as he sat back down on the edge of his bed. Hesitantly, the other boy walked closer to the brunette.

A slight smirk formed on Chazz's lips as he watched the boy drift closer. "Can't sleep either, can you?"

Syrus jumped, almost making Chazz smile, "Yeah…my dorm's too empty."

"Seems as though you had an easy enough time sleeping in class." He noted, still watching him shake slightly.

He shakily nodded, looking at the floor, "I can sleep when I'm around other people."

Chazz stared at him; something seemed different about Syrus, but he couldn't figure it out, but he knew it was something.

Syrus realized Chazz was staring after a minute. He didn't like where he landed himself, but it was better than being alone all night. Discreetly as possible, he looked at the boy; he wasn't wearing the usual school pajamas, instead purple bottoms and a plain black t-shirt. Why he noticed couldn't be explained, but he just did.

"Come sit down."

He flinched at the sound of his voice. "W-why? I'm fine here…"

Chazz put his hand on the space next to him, "Just come and sit, slacker."

Slowly, Syrus walked toward him, sitting down far enough away from him so no part of their bodies were touching. He was still looking away, one hand worryingly over his mouth and the other next to his leg.

The brunette's whole face turned a color of a beet, spreading to his ears when the smaller teen looked at him from the corner of his eye. It was no doubt, Syrus Truesdale was cute. Almost all of Duel Academy would agree, him being so small, his squeaky voice, and his bashful grey eyes all added to the affect. Then the fact that he was Zane Truesdale's younger brother made it better. But why did Chazz feel that way around him? Flustered and ecstatic; no one had ever made him feel that way.

He was too deep in thought to notice Syrus sway closer to him, eventually resting his blue head on his shoulder, when Chazz noticed.

"Eh…!"

Syrus jumped at the sound of the others voice, stuttering an apology. "I-I'm s-sorry… I can only sleep around p-people a-a-and I haven't really slept in d-days…"

Chazz looked down at him carefully, his face still red, before wrapping his arms around him, nestling his face in his blue locks. "Shut up, slacker."

The Ra smiled, curling into the other teen, eyes closing, finally finding enough peace to sleep. A few minutes passed, his breath slowly evening out, Chazz managed to wake him enough to sub-consciously move under the sheets, where he then joined him. Syrus swooned towards the heat of Chazz's body, and he wrapped his arms around him again.

He leaned forward, bringing his lips carefully towards Syrus's, but stopped, realizing what he was about to do. Atticus couldn't be right about everything about Chazz! He sighed, closing his eyes; he might as well get sleep too.

Then the smaller boy reached toward him, pulling on Chazz's shirt, making him gasp slightly as the blunette's lips touched his own. He pulled back, his eyes half open as he smiled at Chazz, slowly drifting back off to sleep, "I'm sorry Chazz…thank you…"

Chazz smiled slightly, wrapping his arms tighter around Syrus's small figure as he too drifted off to sleep.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FLAWLESS++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

It seemed like minutes later, a loud pounding came from the other side of the door, "Chazz! Hey Chazz! Have you seen Syrus?"

Chazz slowly sat up, only after a few hours of sleep; his head was pounding as he slowly rubbed his eyes, growling slightly. Why was he being woken up at this ungodly hour? He felt movement next to him and he looked over to see Syrus slowly sit up too. They both looked at each other for a moment before reacting.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Chazz said, confused and worried.

"I-I don't know!" Squeaked Syrus, scooting back, flushing a dark color.

"Chazz..?" Jaden yelled through the door. "Who are you talking to? Talking to yourself isn't a good idea; people will think you're crazy."

He sneered, yelling at the door, "And you're one to talk! Leave me alone you stupid Slifer!" he turned back to the Ra, sighing. He was looking at him with his big grey eyes. "You were able to sleep last night, weren't you?"

The little teen nodded shakily.

"I don't hate you, Truesdale." He looked at him, Atticus was right. And maybe Syrus felt the same way about him; he just nodded again, causing Chazz to smile. He reached his hand out, placing it on the Ra's chin, bringing his lips towards his, this time making contact.

The door opened, causing them both to jump away from each other. "Hey, there you are Sy! Why didn't you tell us you had him, Chazz?" Jaden asked, obviously not understanding the situation.

"Oh, I'm so sorry slacker; I thought you were talking about the other blue haired Ra." He said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Come on Sy! Hasselberry's challenging Bastion!" Jaden yelled, running from the room.

Syrus climbed off the bed, "I should go…" he said his face flushed, starting to leave.

Chazz too stood up, "Slacker…" he said his voice softer. It was his last intention to make it end like how it was; he wanted it to last longer, even if he was proving Atticus right. The blunette turned, blinking, "You can…come back tonight if you can't sleep again…"

The Ra smiled for the first time that day, bowing. "Trust me, Chazz, I will."

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FLAWLESS++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

A/N I wrote this in 36 hours… sleeping…

I suffer from insomnia… and I find that if I do things I enjoy before I go to bed, (like fanfiction) I can actually sleep. And it's the last day of spring break and I have a ton of homework I need to now do…


End file.
